turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
New York (state)
New York is a state in the Mid-Atlantic and Northeastern regions of the United States and is the nation's third most populous. The state is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border (via the Atlantic Ocean) with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west, and Quebec to the north. New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. Both New York and the city of Albany (now the state capital) were named for the 17th century Duke of Albany and York, James Stuart, future King James II of England and VII of Scotland. New York was inhabited by the Algonquin, Iroquois, and Lenape Native American groups at the time Dutch and French nationals moved into the region in the early 17th century. First claimed by Henry Hudson in 1609, the region came to have Dutch forts at Fort Orange, near the site of present-day Albany in 1614, and was colonized by the Dutch in 1624 at both Albany and Manhattan; it later fell to British annexation in 1664. The borders of the British colony, the Province of New York, were roughly similar to those of the present-day state. About one third of all of the battles of the Revolutionary War took place in New York. New York became an independent state on July 9, 1776 and enacted its constitution in 1777. The state ratified the United States Constitution on July 26, 1788 to become the 11th state. New York in In the Presence of Mine Enemies New York housed a Wehrmacht base after Germany defeated the United States in the Third World War. New York in Southern Victory The United States Army launched at least two invasions of Canada from New York during the Great War but was severely hampered by the terrain along the borders such the Niagara peninsula and the St. Lawrence River. This allowed the outnumbered Anglo-Canadian forces to slow the Americans until 1917 when American barrels achieved a breakthrough in Ontario. New York City was within range of Confederate bombers during the Second Great War but suffered less than other cities due to the longer distance and lighter payloads of bombers making the trip from Virginia. Quite a few prominent American politicians have hailed from New York, including six presidents. New York in Worldwar New York was a major front during the Race Invasion of 1942. The Conquest Fleet captured Buffalo and advanced further into upstate New York. They were still in New York in 1944 when they withdrew under the terms of the Peace of Cairo. New York City suffered heavy bombing from Race killercraft during the Race Invasion of 1942-44. However, New York continued to be a bustling economic center despite the blitz. New York in The Disunited States of America New York was one of the world's great powers in the timeline after the United States fell apart by the early 1800s. New York in The Two Georges In the aftermath of the Seven Year' War, New York was one of a number of colonies that chafed under unrepresentative direct British rule. However, a new arrangement was peacefully negotiated forming the North American Union. Thus, New York was one of the oldest Provinces of the Union. In recognition of the staunch alliance between Britain and the Iroquois, the British government carved out western New York for the Six Nations to retain autonomy. Literary Comment New York's borders are different than in the OTL. Along with the western section carved out as the Six Nations, the area of what will be OTL Vermont remains part of New York, making the province border New Hampshire to the east.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. New York in The Guns of the South 'New York '''was one of the ten states that voted for Horatio Seymour and allowed him to win the 1864 Presidential Election. New York in ''Joe Steele Prominent New Yorkers Historical These historical figures that appeared in any of Harry Turtledove's works, were born in New York. *L. Frank Baum *Humphrey Bogart *Barbara Bush *L. Sprague de Camp *Al Capone *Samuel T. Cohen *William Donovan *James Chatham Duane *James Farley *Richard Feynman *James Forrestal *William Dudley Foulke *Andrew Goodman *Lou Gehrig *Leslie Groves *Bucky Harris *John Porter Hatch *Charles Evans Hughes *William Joyce *Fiorello LaGuardia *Robert Lansing *Tom Lehrer *G. Gordon Liddy *Alfred Thayer Mahan *Othniel Marsh *John J McGraw *Edgar Pangborn *Orson Pratt *George Raft *Eleanor Roosevelt *Franklin D. Roosevelt *Theodore Roosevelt *William Seward *Horatio Seymour *Philip Sheridan *Al Smith *George Stoneman *Samuel J. Tilden Fictional These fictional characters created by Harry Turtledove who were born in New York and figure prominently in one of his works. *Flora Blackford *Charlie Sullivan *Mike Sullivan References New York New York New York Category:The Guns of the South New York New York New York Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Fictional Countries